Francis
Francis (GenerallyHarmless) is, for all intents and purposes, an academic adviser for Spirit High. He is also a fairly proficient medium with mild clairvoyance, and he has seen a far more in his 30+ years of life than he lets on. Job description/what he actually does: Francis focuses on student’s futures after graduation, offering insight into the professions they might want to take when they rejoin the outside world and helping them as best he can to get them prepared for whatever path they wish to take. This includes managing schedules and offering tutoring in the areas he has some skill in. Since he isn’t a magic wielder, the only help he can really give is in history and literature (math is not his forte), though he can help students with memorizing spells. Since most of the students at Spirit High are understandably more preoccupied with the present than anything else, Francis spends a good amount of his time wandering the grounds on his own, though he has a particular fondness for books and can often be found lurking in the school’s immense library. He’s a bit of a notorious giver of unsolicited advice, though if he gives you advice on your personal life, it’s best to take it with a grain of salt. He can be incredibly insightful when he tries, but he’s still hindered by the simple fact that he’s a cat (ie. he views monogamy as a quaint thing humanoids do sometimes, and he is straightforward to the point of brusqueness.) Personality: Francis is something in between “annoying know-it-all” and “profound old man”. He’s quick to speak his mind and not concerned with social graces, but he has a lot of wisdom to share and knows how to rein himself in when it’s really necessary. He has a profound respect for education, and thinks that all those attending Spirit High ought to at least try to give a damn about their own, since it’s really in their best interest at the end of the day. “Smartass” is a term of endearment to him, and if he bothers to try to piss his cohorts off, it’s probably a sign of love and/or that he’s trying to teach them something. If he is genuinely intimidated by someone, he avoids them like the plague and holds his tongue when they’re around. When thrust into emotionally traumatic situations or dealing with unpleasant memories, he copes by over-analyzing the situation until it loses its impact in his mind. Powers: Francis is a medium to the spirit world, and occasionally has visions pertaining to future events. He can pass into the spirit world for short periods of time, giving the impression that he’s teleporting. Despite his longevity, he is still vulnerable to death outside of natural causes. Past: thumb|left|350px|A more in-depth description of Francis' origins. Francis is one of the few successes of a parapsychologist’s experiments on inducing supernatural tendencies in felines. What happened after he got out of the laboratory will remain shrouded until he's prompted to elaborate on it, as he doesn't see the point in explaining unecessary details.